Chão de estrelas
by Val26
Summary: As batalhas chegaram ao fim. Novas edificações são erguidas para recompor de forma triunfal o santuário, destruído em meio às lutas. Após tantos esforços, os guerreiros parecem ser recompensados pelo universo: uma suntuosa noite estrelada se descortina sobre todos os habitantes do santuário, incluindo um lindo casal. Agradecimentos a Chiisana Hana que me ajudou a postar esta fic


CHÃO DE ESTRELAS

O céu noturno do verão grego estava excepcionalmente bonito naquela ocasião.

A negritude pontilhada de tantos pontos de luz que nem a lua, que estava na fase minguante, pareceu fazer falta.

Apesar de aquele ser o firmamento, pairava sobre todos os guerreiros um chão de estrelas. Um chão imaterial e fora de alcance como uma idéia abstrata. A brisa fresca que soprava convidava todos os habitantes do santuário a deixarem seus aposentos e se abrigarem sob o tapete de luzes noturnas.

E era exatamente isso que praticamente todos os habitantes do santuário faziam. A paz que se fazia ali era tão grande e ruidosa que todos os presentes se puseram no mais absoluto silencio, prestando seus sentidos de audição ao espetáculo do vento noturno que soprava pelas árvores e construções do santuário, recém construído por todas aquelas mãos cansadas . Houve o consenso mútuo e implícito de se guardar aquele silêncio como uma espécie de homenagem a natureza, que parecia brindá-los pelo hercúleo esforço de proteger a terra e seus moradores com suas próprias vidas.

Quem esperava que, após tanto derramamento de sangue, suores e lágrimas, vertidas até pelos mais destemidos, os servidores de Athena e a humanidade viveriam um dia de absoluta paz na terra?

Antes de todas as vitórias, esse tempo era tão distante inalcançável como o chão de estrelas que se erguia sobre todos.

Era um espetáculo indescritível.

...

Após enfrentar a fúria dos deuses do Olimpio, presenciar a destruição literal das edificações do santuário, da morte e retorno de vários guerreiros, Athena (ou Saori) alcançava enfim seu ideal: estabelecera a paz entre a terra e os deuses. Conseguira ganhar o favor de seu pai Zeus, e consequentemente da maioria dos deuses, de modo que a minoria não poderia se opor a ela, sob a pena de enfrentar a oposição do líder do panteão. Poseidon acatara a decisão, conformado. Hades no entanto recebera a derrota de forma tão desesperada que enclausurou-se em seu submundo, refugiando-se em seu próprio território para não ter que arcar com seu irmão tomando as dores de sua filha. A possibilidade de que tornasse a atormentar a terra novamente era remota.

Alcançando a graça de seu pai Zeus, Athena pôde resgatar seus preciosos servidores. O retorno dos guerreiros ao santuário (ao que havia sobrado de escombros) foi um acontecimento tão marcante e triunfal que seria marcado nas novas paredes que viriam a ser erguidas depois.

O que se seguiu ao retorno dos cavaleiros e soldados mortos foi a reconstrução completa do santuário. Não mais teria o aspecto deteriorado e decadente que costuma marcar a maioria dos monumentos da antiguidade: Athena quis que apesar do estilo arquitetônico permanecesse igual ao clássico, tudo tivesse um aspecto novo, afinal aquele seria um novo tempo. A tarefa era braçal e longa, mas todos se puseram a executa-la com tanto prazer e apreço que o tempo levado para a conclusão fora bem menor que o estimado. Em poucos anos o santuário se tornara um monumento colossal que nem de longe lembrava as ruínas decrépitas que foram substituídas para sempre.

O dia que encerrava as obras no santuário fora então encerrado em grande estilo com aquela noite espantosamente bonita. Um céu tão escuro com estrelas tão brilhantes junto de uma ventania suave , que tornara um descanso ao ar livre um ritual de contemplação.

...

Os soldados rasos, aprendizes, cavaleiros e amazonas de bronze e prata, além dos de ouro, e a própria deusa, se punham a admirar, fascinados, a natureza e a conclusão da magnifica obra que era o novo santuário. Jogados sobre a relva, sentados aos pés de suas casa zodiacais, sobre as pedras , do alto de seus telhados, os servidores de Athena descansavam e aproveitavam a calma que preenchia o ambiente. Os amigos se punham a ficar sem fazer nada, jogar conversa em voz baixa (já que o silencio nos arredores era grande, e até um suspiro se podia ouvir).

Outros, no entanto, aproveitavam aquele momento especial para ficar ao lado de quem amavam em segredo para sentir sua presença. Escondidos de todo o restante, de mãos dadas, um casal vivia esse momento especial.

...

Atrás das 13 casas zodiacais, mais precisamente em meio ao jardim de rosas repovoado por Afrodite, uma espécie de banco de pedra se localizava parecendo uma ilha em meio a um mar de rosas. Duas pessoas estavam sentadas nele. Saori segurava a mão de Seiya com uma certa força, como se não quisesse deixa-lo escapar. Ventava no jardim. Ambos conversavam animadamente momentos antes, mas a uma certa altura da noite, a conversa entre eles cessou. Mas não foi um silencio constrangedor, desconcertado. Era um silencio de intimidade. Não sentiam necessidade de conversar para comunicar certas coisas entre si. Aquele aperto firme de mão dado por Saori era uma dessas formas de comunicação. Seiya podia sentir de forma implícita. Saori o queria intensamente. Em corpo, alma e mente.

"Eu já sou seu, há muito tempo."

A deusa baixou a cabeça. A emoção veio com força à superfície. Não pôde conter as lágrimas. Grossas. Seiya virou-se para ela ante aquela emoção súbita:

-...Não... se preocupe...Seiya...

-...Saori...

-...é que o que eu sinto...é tão forte...que queima...agora, que estou livre para viver... é uma felicidade tão grande...a terra, a humanidade...você...eu te quero tanto...

Seiya não sabia dizer o momento exato. Quando deu por si a tinha abraçado, gritando com toda a força que seus pulmões de mortal permitiam:

"EU TE AMO COM TODAS AS FIBRAS DO MEU SER, SAORI, NUNCA VOU DEIXAR QUE ME TIREM VOCÊ!"

Suas lágrimas saíam sem que as sentisse:

"SOU A PESSOA MAIS AFORTUNADA DESTE MUNDO! EU TE AMO!"

Da parte mais baixa do santuário, era possível perceber em alto e bom som a declaração do cavaleiro de Pégasus, e o seu significado. Mas aquela confissão não era segredo nenhum para os demais cavaleiros. Até as patentes mais baixas sabiam, ou suspeitavam, da relação de lealdade entre ele e Athena. E se até reles mortais sabiam deste fato, quanto mais os deuses do Olímpio já sabiam e, uma vez estabelecida a trégua, o amor entre a deusa e o mortal também era tolerado.

Seria uma questão de tempo para que a relação entre ambos deixasse o plano platônico e se materializasse na consumação física. Sabia-se também que dessa relação poderia nascer um semideus. Mas este tipo de evento já fora testemunhado pelo panteão na antiguidade pelo panteão, graças a precedentes abertos pelo próprio Zeus. Não havia portanto, impedimento para aquele amor se concretizar.

Seiya permanecera abraçado a sua deusa, naquele mar de flores, eternizando aquela noite em seu coração.

...

Havia um sentimento de gratificação generalizado entre os guerreiros. Sentiam que tudo o que haviam passado tivera um propósito mais do que claro. Sentiam que haviam se tornado cavaleiros com o propósito de proteger a terra e todo que vive nela, apenas para viver instantes como aquele, em que se descobre o sentido final da vida. O sentido da vida era a felicidade que se sentia em uma noite de verão encampada por um chão de estrelas.


End file.
